gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Guidelines
WIKI USAGE GUIDELINES FOR EDITING ON GONNA BE THE TWIN TAIL WIKIA by CuteButLooksLolita---Founder, Admin and B'crat for the Gonna be the Twin Tail Wikia The Admin reserves the right, but does not assume any obligation, in its sole and absolute discretion to review, edit, displace, move, or remove any material posted on the Gonna be the Twin Tail Wikia. By editing for the first time, or by repeated editing, you agree to be bound by these guidelines, as well as the necessary decisions and judgement of the Admin and B'crat. * As determined by prudent editing policies, and effective April 15, 2017, all people who edit or contribute to this Wikia, Gonna be the Twin Tail, wherein I am the Founder, Admin, and B'crat, should have their Gonna be the Twin Tail Profiles filled out, to a reasonable degree, with suitable information, including, but not limited to, a simple avatar, your location, basic information about yourself, and possibly your interests. Coming to this wikia with zero information, no avatar, everything blank, and with no idea who you are, is rude and unprofessional. It doesn't have to be much, but editing this wikia where everything about yourself and your profile is left blank, just looks awful, IMO. Please take pride in your wikia membership and editing privileges, and provide a brief account of yourself. If you do not have the skills or motivation to successfully edit your own profile, how can you be in a valid position to successfully edit this wikia ? Not adhering to this guideline may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wikia. Standards of Written English to be Used * This wikia is an English language wikia, with the vast majority of information presented in English. As such, editing on Gonna be the Twin Tail Wikia must be done with a proper understanding and execution of English writing skills. Understandable English word usage and sentence structure, along with other features of the written English language, must be at the High School Graduate level, or better. If written English is difficult for you, and your efforts are not up to this standard, it may be that you need to upgrade your English language skills, so that you can return and edit properly. Sub-standard English usage will be corrected and upgraded to an acceptable level by myself when possible, however, that is not an endorsement of such poor quality English usage. Not adhering to this guideline, including continued use of sub-standard English spelling and word usage, may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wikia. * Good English writing and editing skills, take from Episode 4 of Gonna be the Twin Tail--- " TailBlue goes right to work, leaving TailRed and Dragguildy to square off with one another. TailRed 'draws first blood' by striking the back of Dragguildy. This causes Dragguildy to pause to 'power up' to his next level of combat. Believe it or not, Dragguildy grows blonde Twin Tails as a manifestation of his completed power-up. And just like earlier, Dragguildy and TailRed trade insults and barbs inbetween the actual hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, Round One of Dragguildy vs. TailRed seems to go to Dragguildy when he knocks TailRed's sword from her hand. Dragguildy goes in for the kill, but is stopped by a previously hidden second sword of TailRed's. " I don't have Twin Tails for nothing ", shouts TailRed " Poor English writing and editing skills--- " TailBleu goes to Work right now ....Leaving TailRed & Dragguildy at a square home. TailRed draws a pix 'o blood, an sticks on the back of Dragguildy. He go to POWER up & level off of combat. Growing Twin Tails means that Dragguildy is IN DRAG ....an' he iz so powerful .... Dragguildy & TailRed insult one another about hairstyles groomed & styled hand-to-hand. Round1 is Dragguildy & TailRed an' they all gits knocked out ! Da sword is handed to da one to kill. Dragguildy goes to find a hidden sword, but is stopped !!! " I don't have Twin Tails, I am nothing " Shouts TailRed !!! " Additional Guidelines The Admin and B'cat reserves the right to revise, modify, alter, or otherwise change the Editing Guidelines at anytime and without notice. By continuing to edit on the Gonna be the Twin Tail Wikia, you agree to be bound by any revisions to the Editing Guidelines. Prejudicial comments against a person's gender identity or gender expression, ( regardless if they are a live human, a fictional character, or an anime character ) , are not permitted. Continued disrespectful comments and attitudes to transgender or bigender people, up to and including, but not limited to, constant mis-gendering the individual's correct gender identity and/or gender expression, and/or not using one's preferred name and/or pronouns, will result in immediate disciplinary action(s), up to and including banning. People editing on this wiki should be able to source any and all of what they post from a canonical or official source that is the subject of this wiki, be it anime, manga, or wikipedia. The posting of commentary, opinion, conjecture, personal bias, alternate viewpoints, questionable factoids, and the like, should not be placed in the canonical text of this wiki. Provision is made, however, in the sections titled, " Commentary and Opinion ", wherein you can post suchlike material. Any text posted in Commentary and Opinion must state the author of such text, or it will be removed. No anonymous posting whatsoever. Any extraneous information posting in the main text, and found to not be canonical or official, will be removed. If your post or text is challenged by the Admin, you must revel the official source of your information, or it will be removed, even if it is in Commentary and Opinion section. Repeated violations of this guideline may result in being banned. New and inexperienced editors should realize that it takes a degree of maturity to be able to edit this wikia. Editors who rip into the text with massive deletions of useful information, do deliberate reworking of good, sound text, and seem to always be forcing their peculiar or foreign writing style onto the narratives, will be perceived as knowingly or unknowingly attempting to commit literary mischief, and gives credit to a supposition of imminent defacement or vandalism. If such situations are perceived, sections of this wikia, or the entire wikia may go on lockdown, preventing any editing at all until the problematic situations have been resolved or passed. The Admin will have sole authority of judgement as when to lockdown, or to unlock this wikia. Editors who contribute nothing to the community, who consistently divert productive discourse, and who frequently initiate or perpetuate strife, repeated usage of sock-puppetry, and who commit defacement or vandalism of any kind, will be considered by The Admin as undermining the mission and purpose of the Mysterious Girlfriend X Wikia, and will be banned. Editors or visitors who commit infractions of the above rules will be tactfully informed of their indiscretion and politely asked to upgrade their skills, or cease and desist the offensive behavior. Repeated infractions may lead to banning. Three strikes ( or less ) and you are out !!! Banning is at the sole discretion of the Admin, and is not ever open any appeal or judicial review. CuteButLooksLolita---Founder, Admin, and B'cat of Gonna be the Twin Tail Category:Guidelines